


The personal blog of Dr. John H. Watson part 1

by Akodrak, anna_woolf, ReadInTheNight, ShippingOrange, spilleke



Series: 221B shenanigans [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Experiments, John's Mustache, John's blog, M/M, Texting, body in the bath tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akodrak/pseuds/Akodrak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_woolf/pseuds/anna_woolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilleke/pseuds/spilleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't like it when I post our daily life on my blog, but it's nice to show the world that he's a human after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP of the 221B Shenanigans facebook/ cosplay group. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/221Bshenanigans
> 
> Characters  
> Sherlock Holmes (SH) -ShippingOrange  
> John Watson (JW) - JWGO  
> Mss. Hudson (Mss. H) - Darkness_Angels  
> Mycroft Holmes ( MH) - vanity_ennui_and_eloquence  
> Greg Lestrade (GL) - Akodrak  
> Jim Moriarity (JM) - anna_woolf  
> Molly Hooper (MoH) - spilleke
> 
> *We do not own Sherlock or it's characters, they are property of the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.*

2 January 2014 -post by John Watson  
texts on 2/1/2014 between JW and Mss.H  
  
Mss. Hudson, close the door,and do not let anyone in until Sherlock and I get back! -JW  
  
Ok. And if you pass the store, can you bring some apples with you? I want to make some pie. -Mss H  
  
It seems like they just lured us to the station to get us both out of the flat. Sherlock ran of to somewhere and he isn't answering istexts, watch out okey. -JW  
  
Ok -Mss H

* * *

  
  
Mss. Hudson, has Sherlock gotten back yet? Because I got picked up by inspector detective Lestrade and we can't reach him. -JW  
  
Oh yes, He's been drinking tea with me for the last hour. -Mss H  
  
Oh goad please tell hIm that I've been texting and that it's an abomination that a 70 years old woman checks her texts faster as him! -JW  
  
I told him and he said that it was boring. And don't you dare calling me 70 again, I feel old if you do. -Mss H  
  
Oh yes, of course texing your flatmate that you aren't abducted and still alive would be considered boring! Ah the git, I can't believe him! -JW

* * *

REACTIONS

* * *

 

***No reactions***

 


	2. Really Sherlock?

2 January 2014 -post by John Watson   
  
So Sherlock's idea of revenge after I threw some weird looking fungus he called "experiment" in the bin.

He got this picture from the internet, edited it and made it my laptop's background.   
Class, Sherlock Holmes -_-

 

 

 

 

* * *

*REACTIONS*

* * *

   I was bored, your laptop had it coming! 

**Sherlock Holmes**  2 January 2014

* * *

You better stay away from my laptop Sherlock Holmes. I have not forgotten this afternoon. 

**John Watson** 2 January 2014

* * *

This afternoon was your fault. You had a death wish by calling Mss Hudson 70. 

**Sherlock Holmes** 2 January 2014

* * *

Really Sherlock? That's so childish, But I suppose Mr. Watson must be glad you didn't use it for one of your experiments. And what's that about that landlady of yours? 

**Mycroft Holmes** 2 January 2014

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

3 January 2014- Post by John Watson   
Texts on 2/1/2014 Between SH and JW  
  
I'm bored, it's tedious -SH  
  
Like pin machines -JW  
  
Do not have a row with the pin machine -SH  
  
I'm on a bus, I am not doing anything. Besides, it was hardly my fault. -JW  
  
It's a machine, they're programmed to think with reason. It are the humans that fail to use it. -SH  
  
So you're basically saying that I'm a failure? Thank you Sherlock  -JW  
  
Everyone is John. -SH  
  
Sometimes I wonder why you still bother pointing it out. -JW  
  
Because sometimes you need that. -SH

* * *

*REACTIONS*

* * *

  
I loved that ending

**Myr** 3 January 2014

* * *

  



	4. Did you miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun fact is: We wrote this on the 3rd of January (you can see post the date on our FB)... Who had thought he would be back for real. Our Moriarty anna_woof can predict the future! (At lease we hope so). - ShippingOrange

12 January 2014 - Posted by Jim Moriarty  
I'm soooo changeable! I'm not dead either!  
Surprise. JM x

 

 

 

* * *

*REACTIONS*

* * *

I'm sorry I am trying to remove this, but someone hacked my blog!

**John Watson** 12 January 2014.

* * *

Off course you arn't dead

**Sherlock Holmes**  12 January 2014

* * *

I'd be disappointed if you hadn't noticed.

**Jim Moriarty**  12 January 2014

* * *

Oh god, please no.

**John Watson** 12 January 2014

* * *

 I thought we burned your body? 

**Mycroft Holmes**  12 January 2014

* * *

That was a fake. Mycroft, you are getting slippery.

**Sherlock Holmes**  12 January 2014

* * *

You three are adorable

  
**Jim Moriarty**  12 January 2014

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

14 january 2014 -Posted by Sherlock Holmes  
Texts on 3/1/2014 Between SH and GL  
  
Lestrade, I'm bored! Give me a case. -SH  
  
Come on Sherlock, I gave you an entire box of cold cases just last week.   
You can't have solved all of them already? -GL  
  
They are boring, I need a new one. -SH  
  
Well, there aren't any, I can't just create cases out of thin air you know. -GL  
  
But I need one. -SH  
  
We all need things Sherlock, things like peace, and quite. Why are you even bothering me with this? Can't you go de something with John? -GL  
  
John is gone, he left Baker Street three hours ago. He didn't like my experiment. -SH  
  
What kind of experiment? Do I need to call the fire department again? -GL  
  
No you don't have to, it's just a body in the tub. I need to measure how fast it decays in water. -SH  
  
Sherlock we talked about this remember, normal people use a tub to take a bath. John is a normal person . Now deduce and please tell me that you warned him. -GL  
  
I didn't. He's just overreacting as usual. -SH  
  
Overreacting? That man has the patience of a saint. You do realise that if you tried this with anyone else, you'd be short one flat mate right? -GL  
  
He's a doctor and a soldier, he is used to see bodies. -SH  
  
On a battlefield, not in his own bathtub! Where did you even get the damn thing? -GL  
  
The morgue. -SH  
  
How many times I'm gonna have to tell you this Sherlock, you can't take bodies from the morgue. It's a morgue, not a supermarket! -GL  
  
The bodies will be buried or burned, now they can be useful. -SH  
  
I don't think their families will see it that way. -GL  
  
Their opinion doesn't matter. Do you have a case now? -SH  
  
Nope, but if something comes up you're the first one I call. -GL

 

* * *

*REACTIONS*

* * *

I don't like it that Lestrade showed you our texts. That was private.

**Sherlock Holmes** 14 January 2014

* * *

Well at least someone appreciates me.

**John Watson**  14 January 2014

* * *

 


End file.
